Inepta
The Inepta are the alien race in Phoenix Films movie "Dreams Of The Mind." Even though the alien creature itself makes a small apperance visually, it is a huge part of the story and a fan loved creature. Origin The Inepta originate from the small planet Genelsia. Most of this small planet is inhospitable due to firehail storms, freezing temperatures, blizzards, lava cauldrons, volcanoes, and sulfur vents to name some. A few populations actually developed space faring vessels and left the planet to explore. Soon they established a new homeworld, on a planet named Yellosin. While there, they encountered a race called the Aldriens. They instantly became friends. The Aldriens helped improve the Inepta's technology on a drastic level. So much, in fact, the Inepta later added their own knowledge and tweaked it...they were now able to travel through dimensions. A skill that would come to their advantage when escaping Krotan forces. (A whole different story for a whole different time) While exploring dimensions, they discovered Earth 5.0 (another duplicate Earth in dimension 46553.00) They wanted to make peace with these humans, but when they opened their ships, an airborne disease was released accidentally into the atmosphere. (The Inepta are immune to the disease, as are the Aldriens) This destroyed all life on the planet except one man. The man they rescued from this atrocity went on to help the Inepta cure this airborne disease, (since this made it impossible to make new contact with other species) and helped the Inepta create powerful medicine. They are galaxy renound for kindness, hospitality, and friendship. However, don't let their softness fool you. On record and to date, they have completly exteminated at most twelve hostile species into extinction. Including the much feared Angorlass parasite. They are pacifists, but belive that if there is a threat to the galaxy or their friends/themselves, they will fight. Description The Inepta are sentient reptilian/insect aliens belonging to the genus Artthaxes tiforina. ''They have a flat, long snout. Tiny nostrils and a huge maw. They are blue colored, and have large red bug-like eyes. These eyes are wide and are compound (like a fly's eye) these are essential to life on Genelsia's dark winters. These also helped them see in the glow of the lava on the planet as well. They also have long silver horns. These, however, have been much debated, many say that they are antennae. It is not proven what they are, but they seem to serve a meaning. The Inepta have not commented on this subject at all. The Inepta have a sleek body that is much like a weevil's body. And they have eight long tentacles which are quite dexterous and can do many tasks (six of these tentacles remain very hidden.) Also they have two tiny arms (much like a Tyrannosaurus Rex's arms) these stay hidden and folded up against the body when not in use, and are only used for certain tasks the tentacles cannot do. The Inepta are actually quite ashamed of these three taloned hands...believing them to be a genetic flaw. The Inepta also make an eerie yet beautiful soothing sound. It has been compared to jingling bells, angles singing, and even the sound of heaven itself. They seem to communicate this way, but also communicate by dolphin like clicks and whistles. When angry they may utter an angry sound or squeak. And even grunts or roars. Also very very intelligent! Inepta hatch from eggs, and the young are known as squibblings. When a female becomes pregnant, she gains the tribe status of clutch-mother, and is sent to the village nursery (read below) with the other clutch-mothers. The nursery is heavily guarded by the tribe's best warriors, but Inepta mothers are so ferocious and protective they can easily fend for themselves. So ferocious, in fact, that sometimes they will attack anyone that comes near their own squibblings, even the father and other family members. Inepta lay a clutch of seven large, fat eggs. They are usually grayish-green, but at hatching time they glow bright purple. Once the eggs are laid, the clutch-mothers sit on them like chickens on elevated nests they built in the nursery themselves. Clutch-mothers decorate their nests in fabulous ways, such as placing miscellaneous objects on them. Clutch-mothers decorate their nests for the squibblings to gain strength. The squibblings are weak once they hatch, so playing with "toys" helps them build muscle. The clutch-mothers even result in stealing other Inepta's personal items and refuse to give them back to decorate their nests. Even though the Inepta victims see this as an honor, they have learned to keep their personal items hidden during breeding season, as the squibblings use these items as toys and destroy them. Inepta on different worlds will build nests out of what ever they can find. The mother sends her mate off to find items to decorate the nest, and, of course, this means stealing from others. Thus, they are widely thought of as thieves across the galaxy, as few know their true intentions. Hence the widely coined term, "he/she steals more than an Inepta!" When an Inepta steals from a life form that is not Inepta, he will leave a personal note thanking them for their contribution to their nest, and promising to give the item back if the young don't destroy it. A very hollow promise, and since the Inepta have trouble writing English the personal note can be confusing at times. Life The Inepta live in very social environments. Inepta villages dot the barren wastes of Genelsia, and span great areas. Inepta Villages (or tribes) are organized in the form of a monarchy. It is run by a village chieftain and his mate. These two have complete control over the tribe and rule with great power, but the female has slightly more power. Each tribe member is expected to honor the chieftain and his mate, or risk banishment. Uprising unjustly against the chieftain will result in extreme punishment and/or banishment. However, the duties of the chieftain are closely looked after by the village shaman. The shaman is his equal in power and order and if needed, he can take control of the tribe in the act of "''p'issh'mikk," ''or ''in English, "removal of the corrupt." If both the shaman and the chieftain are both corrupt, the village's people can over-throw them both. The tribe also takes pride in it's scholars and scribes. These Inepta are very respected and are loved greatly by the community. The Inepta believe the art of writing and recording records of accomplishments, great hunts, and other things to be a magnificent skill. Those who can master it are praised. The scribes keep record of all the tribe's things. From births to the daily hunter's great catches. Trivia # The actual practical effect for the Inepta seen in "Dreams Of The Mind" is a hand Puppet for a cancelled episode of The Adventures Of The U.S.S Cropcircle, episode three. # The tentacle of the Inepta is actually a rubber snake. # The eerie sound of the Inepta's roar is King Ghidora's roar from the Godzilla franchise. # The name "Inepta," in Latin means "silly" or "goofy thing." Jake choose this name for the puppet because of it's funny look. # An Inepta is also planned to play a cameo in the movie "The Awakening" Jake says It will be very hard to locate and many people will not find him. "I really love this little fella." Jake says. He was a joy to make and it is always fun to create backstories and things for creatures like him."